


The Howling

by BelleMorte180



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24857467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180
Summary: They just knew the moment their eyes locked and suddenly the full moon made sense. No longer was Caroline going to have to suffer through a heat with no partner to calm that urge; having refused to take another to her bed since the incident. No longer was she going to have to run wild through the woods, searching for the other half that was to belong to her; only to come up empty. Caroline always knew that one day she would find her mate.She just never thought it would Klaus Mikaelson.Written for June 2020 Bingo- Prompt "Mates"
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Before we begin, please note that there are sensitive things discussed in this story that could be triggering for some. Mentions of sexual assault do occur in this story and if that is something that bothers you, please keep that in mind.

“That tickles.” Caroline said in a chuckle as Klaus’s lips trailed down her side. She could feel his blonde stubble from his chin on her skin; a sign that he had not shaved in days. Caroline did not care. She enjoyed the scratching the prickle of his hair caused; knowing that it would leave red marks on her skin. She wanted to be coated in his scent; for the rest of her pack to know that she was his. That he claimed her, marked her and would stand by his side. More importantly, she wanted her scent on him. “But don’t stop.”

“I’ll never stop Caroline. You’re mine. As I am yours.” Klaus’s husky voice trailed over her, causing her to quiver. She let out a moan as his tongue took a long lick of her center, causing her to cry out his name. She could feel his smirk against her, enjoying her reaction to him. He continued to eat at her, inserting two fingers inside of her and curling them to touch that specific spot that always made her come. “I’ve claimed you, Sweetheart. Over and over again, I have marked you.”

“Klaus!”

It came as a surprise to Caroline that the Alpha of the largest werewolf pack in the continental United States would be the one her wolf would choose. Of course, no wolf really knew how mates were chosen; they just knew when they met. They just knew the moment their eyes locked and suddenly the full moon made sense. No longer was Caroline going to have to suffer through a heat with no partner to calm that urge; having refused to take another to her bed since the incident. No longer was she going to have to run wild through the woods, searching for the other half that was to belong to her; only to come up empty. Caroline always knew that one day she would find her mate.

She just never thought it would Klaus Mikaelson.

Caroline came from a small pack located in an out of the way town in Virginia. The founding families of Mystic Falls were all made of shapeshifters who transformed every full moon into a pack of wolves. Packs were scattered all over the world and each pack were territorial of their land; Caroline’s pack was no different. When Klaus informed their pack Alpha, Caroline’s mother Liz, that they were coming for a visit; it set the town on edge. He ensured that he meant no harm but wanted to meet but his reassurance did not sooth the packs worry; Caroline included.

Klaus was known for his brutality and willingness to kill anyone who dared cross him. However, he was also fair and beloved by the wolves that followed him. He took care of his people and took offenses to them seriously. Klaus did not venture far from his home in New Orleans often, nor to simply come and decimate a random pack in the middle of nowhere but it did not settle their nerves.

“What do you want Caroline?” Klaus purred and she whimpered as his voiced echoed through her veins. He kissed his way across her flat stomach and Caroline rubbed her thighs together trying to create some friction; the sight only caused Klaus to chuckle. He enjoyed seeing her squirm and toying with her body; making her release that much sweeter. “You’ll have to tell me what you want, Sweetheart.”

“You. I want you.”

They had not left her small studio apartment in three days. After the moment in the woods when she first saw him, they did not want to leave each other’s side. They created a bubble that was just for them; rarely getting out of bed. It was their Claiming; a werewolf tradition that occurred when two mates meet, and they lay claim to one another. They marked each other, letting others know that they belonged to another.

For the first time in a year, Caroline felt whole.

*

  
_Caroline stood by her mother’s side, in the middle of the woods surrounding the town her pack claimed as their territory. The woods were bright with the morning sun shining through the branches. Birds were chirping overhead, and their songs made Caroline’s wolf unsettled. It did not help that her mother invited him. She was nervous and on edge; her wolf itching to reach out and attack but the moment she started to feel Klaus approach the clearing, all worry seemed to end; all that mattered was him._

_The leaves bustled and the light breeze that caused Caroline’s hair to flutter caused her to catch his sent. His scent set her on guard; knowing that her mate was near before she set eyes on him. She could hear the cracking to the twinges beneath his boots as he and a few of his wolves hiked towards them. She heard how his feet moved faster and quicker; he could sense her too. The few members of her own pack could feel his presence but not in the way Caroline could._

_Caroline felt her mate before she saw him._

_Caroline was surprised that Klaus did not take her in the clearing, she would have let him, a fact that surprised even her, but she quickly learned that he was possessive; he wanted no one to lay eyes on her but himself. The moment she saw him with his dirty blonde hair, blue eyes and dimples; she could not focus on anything else. She vaguely remembered him introducing himself, his eyes never leaving hers. Without a thought or a care, Caroline had walked towards him, Liz calling her name; asking what she was doing, but she ignored her. All she could think of was putting her hands on him; touching him and feeling him._

_Klaus let her._

_It became quite apparent what was happening to all those around them, but she cared not. She didn’t even care that her own personal monster was there. A man in a suit stepped from behind Klaus and took over the conversation but Caroline did not bother to listen to him. All she could see was Klaus and the feeling of her wolf wanting to claim him; to submit to him. She wanted her scent on him, to mark him as hers. Caroline pressed herself as close to him as she could, pressing her body to him while her teeth nipped at his throat._

_“Do you have a name Sweetheart?”_

_“Caroline.”_

_“My Caroline.”_

*

As they lay tangled in her bed, the days slowly ticking by, neither cared for the outside world; only focusing on laying their claim. In the moments that came in-between; lying beside one another, their bodies covered in sweat; they talked. It felt easy to open up to him and she listened to every word that came out of his mouth. He told her of growing up in a hostile pack with an alpha who he had always known was not his biological father; calling Klaus’s real father out when he realized the child his mate carried was not his. How Klaus challenged him at the tender age of sixteen and won. Hundreds of wolves bowed to him and even when he was challenged, he conquered.

Caroline told him of her childhood in Mystic Falls; how almost everyone was a wolf and those who were not knew nothing of those who were. It was the best kept secret in the town. She told him of her father leaving when she was in high school for a man; abandoning the pack for one in Atlanta. They never spoke anymore. She told him everything she could.

Well, almost everything.

There was one thing she could not bring herself to speak of.

Klaus crawled up her body and gazed down at her; her eyes meeting his. She spread her legs for him for what felt like the thousandths time since she saw him three days previously. Klaus entered her, rocking his hips back and forth. His touch was never going to be enough. She knew she would always crave him, want him; the feeling of his body against hers was beyond the sex she had with the others she had been with; the one still bitter in her mind. Caroline knew it was because Klaus was her mate and that their lovemaking was far more primal than anything a heat could produce.

When they were able to pull themselves from one another enough to allow the rest of the world intrude into their sanctuary. Reality set in and no longer could they hide themselves from their mutual packs. Caroline pulled her phone from the spot she had tossed it days earlier, plugged it in and checked all the messages that had been piling up.

**[Elena]: Text me when you can.**

That was yesterday. Caroline bit her lip feeling like an awful friend. While her life was changing, faced with the upheaval and decision on whether she was leaving her pack for Klaus’s, Caroline recognized that in some ways, Elena would be facing the same choice but with a different set of circumstances.

 **[Caroline]: Hey, sorry. What’s up?**  
**[Elena]: Can I swing by? I need to talk.**  
**[Caroline]: Of course**.

Klaus’s arms wrapped around her middle and he placed a kiss on the side of her neck. Caroline moaned but it wasn’t sexual, the feeling of his touch soothed her in a way that she had never experienced. The thought of leaving Mystic Falls terrified her. She had always assumed that if she found a mate, he would join her pack; Caroline never expected that she would be mated with an Alpha.

*

_“I’ll never make you choose.” Klaus whispered to her in the dead of the night, holding her naked body close to him. The stars shined brightly outside her window and the light of the waning gibbous shined upon them through the glass; the full moon only days away. “The alpha here is your mother. I would never make you choose.”_

_“It’s a scary thought. Leaving.” Caroline leaned up and kissed him. “But I want to be with you. You’re my mate. And besides, New Orleans is not far. I can always come back for a visit.”_

_“Whenever you want.” Klaus vowed, pushing a small strand of hair behind her ear before kissing the top of her forehead. “She will always be welcome in New Orleans, Sweetheart. Your entire pack is welcome. The city is full of wolves already. What are a few more?”_

_“Can I ask for one thing?”_

_“Everything I have is yours, Caroline. Ask and it shall be yours.”_

_“One more full moon here. I want to run in the woods one last time before we go. I want you to run with me.”_

*

Elena arrived quickly; the knock on the door sounded just in time for Caroline to put on her pants. Klaus jumped in her shower, knowing that Caroline would want the privacy. Elena looked as she always had; long brown hair, doe eyes and a kind smile that made the entire town love her.

Everyone knew the story of Elena Gilbert. A young wolf cub found roaming the woods alone who was no older than three. No memory or way to tell where she had come from; only stating that her name was Elena and she missed her cat. The town took her in, Grayson and Miranda Gilbert adopted her, and she became one of them.

“Hey. How are you?” Caroline opened her arms and Elena hugged her close. “I’m so sorry. I should have called and texted. This must be a shock for you but I just...”

“It’s fine Care. I get it. You found your mate and that would have taken all your time.” Elena blushed slightly, knowing what Caroline would have been doing for the last few days. While Elena was not mated with anyone, she had a relationship with Stefan Salvatore a few years back and Stefan had helped her through her heat more than once. Elena may be prudish, but she understood the concept of a claiming. “Where is Klaus?”

“In the shower.” Caroline replied, leading Elena to the sofa that sat near a window that overlooked the square of Mystic Falls. Caroline had sat in that exact spot a thousand times watching the people pass by in the early mornings. She would miss that view but was excited to see the bustle of Bourbon Street in the dead of night and in the early morning. “What is it?”

“It’s Katherine.” Elena whispered. “She wants me to go back to New Orleans with her. I just don’t know what I want.”

*

_Caroline was distracted, Klaus’s hands were on her hips. She could not hear the voices of the wolves around her. She could not feel the light breeze that were rustling through the trees. She did not see the curious looks the few members of both packs were sending their way. It wasn’t until the man in a suit called for Klaus that her mate was able to turn his head and Caroline got a glimpse of her._

_She was identical to Caroline’s best friend. She had the same features, but her expressions were different. She held herself differently and there was something harder about her than Caroline was used to seeing on Elena. If it had not been for the skintight clothing Elena would never wear, the curly hair and the seductive posture, Caroline would have never been able to tell them apart._

_“My name is Katherine. I’ve been searching for my sister. Elena. Do you know her?”_

*

“I was born Elena Peirce. My birth parents were John and Isobel Peirce. They died in a car accident twenty years ago. They got stuck in a flashed flood and their car went off a bridge. Katherine and I survived but somehow, I ended up roaming the woods. Getting lost. Liz found me before my birth parents’ pack could begin searching. Apparently, Katherine was in a foster home for a few days before the pack claimed her. Most thought I was dead but not Katherine. She never gave up the search.”

“How did she find you?”

“Klaus. He helped her track me down. It took a few years, but they succeeded.” Caroline’s brow creased. She did not know if she liked the idea of her mate helping another female wolf; Caroline’s wolf howled at the thought, feeling the need to claim him again. As though Elena could sense Caroline’s jealousy, she quickly added. “Katherine is mated to Elijah, Klaus’s brother.”

“Oh.” Caroline replied in a small voice and Elena gave her an understanding smile. Caroline’s wolf calmed and settled inside her. “Klaus won’t make you choose. If you come to New Orleans, he won’t make you cut off your relationship with your parents or Jeremy. Or if you decide to stay in Mystic Falls, you would always be welcome to visits Katherine or me.” Caroline bit her lip, reaching out to take Elena’s hand into hers. “It might be selfish of me, but I would love it if you came with me. I’m excited to start this new adventure but it would be nice to do it with a friend.”

“You’ll be having an adventure with Klaus.” Elena laughed, tossing her head to the side. “He is your mate and your new Alpha. Not only that but you’re going to be by his side. Holding a high position, standing next to the Alpha who commands the largest pack in the United States. Look at you Caroline. Destined to be the Queen of the Wolves.”

“Yeah. Maybe. I don’t know if I’m strong enough for that.”

“Not maybe. Most defiantly. If anyone can do it, it’s you.” Elena told her, a flash of anger in her brown eyes that Caroline had seen many times in the past year. Elena did what she could to build that confidence Caroline had been lacking ever since. “How are things with you and Klaus? Katherine told me what it was like, the claiming.” Elena whispered, blushing bright red again. “She said it is intense. Like a primal need that is similar to but stronger than the heat only it is directed at one person.”

“Yes. That would be a good way to describe it.” Caroline paused before pressing onward. “You know that need that you feel when in heat?” Elena nodded. “It’s like that. You need to…mate…but unlike with the heat that need is for one person, your mate. But its more than just the relief you get from the act. It’s about marking that person. When he was inside of me, all I could think about, well, besides the obvious, was that he was mine and no one else could have him. That he was it for me and I was it for him.”

“It sounds like you and Klaus really have bounded.” Elena replied with sadness. There was a time when she thought that Stefan was her mate but Caroline, and everyone, knew Elena was confusing the intense need of her heat to a claiming. Stefan relived that pain that came with a female wolf’s heat. However, it wasn’t until a wolf by the name of Lexi came to town and Stefan was mated with her. Elena was heartbroken. “Have you told him about, you know?”

Suddenly it felt like a bucket of ice was poured over her. Caroline froze as the memory of ice blue eyes and pain coursed through her. Elena was the only one who knew, besides Grayson Gilbert, and Caroline had every intention of keeping it that way.

“No.”

“Caroline-“

“No. He will demand for a Howling.” Caroline hissed and Elena’s eyes hardened. She knew that her friend was only coming from a good place but it was too much; Caroline could not face it. Elena hated him as much as Caroline, almost more she did sometimes.

“Maybe he should.”

The conversation ceased when Klaus opened the bathroom door and stepped out. Caroline’s heartbeat increased at the sight of him. He wore nothing but the pair of jeans she had washed for him during the spare moments when they left the bed. He was shirtless and Caroline was torn between admiration of his form and growling at the thought of Elena seeing her mate shirtless. Klaus sensed her reaction and tossed her a smirk before grabbing his Henley.

He introduced himself to Elena but allowed for the two of them to continue their conversation while he made a few calls in the kitchen; checking on the status of his pack. Elena went back to discussing the possibility of her moving to New Orleans to be with her sister and not having to watch Stefan with Lexi; but cringed at the idea of leaving her parents and Jeremy behind. When Elena realized that Caroline’s eyes kept shifting to Klaus, and he returned the gaze, Elena bid her goodbyes with a small smile.

The moment Caroline shut the door behind Elena, Klaus came and wrapped his arms around her middle; something Caroline was slowly realizing would become a habit. Not that she minded. She loved the feeling of his arms holding her close. He leaned down and kissed her shoulder, causing Caroline to moan at the touch of his lips.

“Sweetheart?” Caroline gave a soft whimper of acknowledgment as he continued to nip at her skin. Her eyes fluttered shut and she tilted her head, allowing him better access to her neck. She wanted him to suck on her neck but instead he pulled away to place a soft kiss on the top of her head. “Why would I demand for a Howling?”

*

_Her entire body burned. It felt as though she was dying. If she tried to move, she knew that the pain would only worsen. Her naked body lay bruised and broken in the woods. It was not as though she planned for it. Caroline watched as the leaves flowed in the breeze, landing on her. The night sky seemed to torment her as the waxing gibbus hung high among the stars._

_She did not mean for it to happen. No more than he did. Perhaps it was it was foolish of them both to neglect protection, but the heat clouded her judgment. Made Caroline beg for release and he had been willing; eager. Yet, when the full moon came, and she did not turn; they both knew why. The next morning it was like he could sense it on her. Caroline remembered his angry face and the fear that surged through her._

_Caroline had a cub inside her, and its father wanted nothing to do with it._

_The pack would demand he care for it. He would not be able to shrink his responsibilities. He did not want children with her no more than Caroline wanted to be tied to him. She just needed someone to ease the pain. It would not be the first time a cub was the product of the heat; that was the point of them after all. Procreation._

_He had dragged her into the woods and beat her until she could not longer move. He stripped her of her clothing, forcing himself inside her before beating her again. He claimed that it was no matter if he came inside her now, he would ensure that she bore no children of his. When he was done with her, he left her there to die._

_If Elena had not found her, Caroline was certain that she would have._

_“You have to tell Liz.” Elena pleaded with Caroline, but she refused. She did not want to have to suffer through a Howling; of everyone knowing what had happened to her. Elena had brought Caroline to her father, a doctor, and he cleaned her wounds. “Caroline. He can’t get away with this.”_

_“I just want to forget.” Caroline had whispered, begging both Elena and Grayson to keep their silence. They did, only because they did not want her to suffer more than she already had. “No one else knows that I was unable to turn the other night. I’ll pretend I did. I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings. I got hit by a passing car. Wolves heal quickly. I’ll be fine.”_

_“Caroline-“Elena started but Caroline shot her a forceful look. “Fine, but I still hate him.”_

_Caroline turned on the next full moon, feeling empty; her hand always going to the place her child should have been._

_“I do too.”_

*

“I want a name.” Klaus’s teeth were clenched, and his fist balled. Caroline could feel the anger radiating off of him. She wanted to go to him, sooth him with her touch but she could sense that nothing was going to get rid of his fury but holding her assailant’s throat in his teeth; but she still tried. Caroline walked towards Klaus and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his muscles relax ever so slightly but it did not release his tension completely. The rage he was feeling was unprecedented; even for him.

“Klaus-“

“A name Caroline.” She did not answer, at a loss for what to say. This is exactly what she wanted to avoid. Yes, it was painful to see him almost every day and know what he had done to her, but it was better than putting herself through a Howling. “He killed your child. His own flesh and blood and then he-“Klaus paused, sickened at the thought of what she endured. “I would have claimed that child as my own when I found you. I would have been a father if he did not want him.”

“But he wouldn’t have been yours.”

“Do you think that matters?” Klaus implored as though she had lost her mind. “A heat is a biological response for female wolves. I always knew that my mate would have had others before me. If a child was the product of it then so be it. As long as you are faithful to me- “

“I would never be unfaithful.” Caroline hissed, as though insulted at what he was insinuating. The mere thought of having another after the Claiming was nauseating. “And you better listen to me Klaus Mikaelson. I am not one who is willing to share her mate. I do not care if you’re my Alpha, I will not share.”

“It’s only you. It will only be you.” Klaus leaned down and kissed her hard, conveying what he was trying to say but couldn’t. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, hoping that her touch would be enough for him to forget his anger; but she should have known better. After a few moments, Klaus broke the kiss and rested his forehead against hers. “I still want a name and if you do not want to go through a Howling; then I will challenge him.”

“And if you lose?” Caroline whispered, gripping him close. She could not stand for the thought of losing him so soon after finding him, was something that she could not stand for. Images of Klaus’s mangled body and him standing over her mate victorious made her stomach roll. “Please. Can we not just let this go? It was a year ago now. I’ve moved on.”

Lie.

“No. I can’t. Many things, yes, I would be able to let go. If he had just helped you through your heat, I may have been jealous, but I never would have called him out. He abused you. He killed his own child that was inside you and he raped you just to show that he had power over you.” Klaus hissed, the anger flashing behind his eyes once again. “He deserves a Howling.”

“You’d have to speak with my mother. He is part of her pack; not yours.”

“Do you honestly think that I would not disclose why I am challenging him to Liz?” Klaus questioned and Caroline closed her eyes, tears falling down her cheeks. Klaus’s shoulders slumped helplessly. He placed his hands on the side of her face, gently whipping her tears away. “I do not like seeing you cry.” Caroline stared back up at him. “Why do you want me turn a blind eye? Why are you not out for his blood? Make me understand.”

“I’ve never seen a Howling. I know what they are. We all do but to experience it firsthand? I don’t want to put myself through that.” Caroline whispered in a hollow tone. “The entire pack would know what happened to me and I just can’t…” She trailed off before finding her voice again. “They will look at me like I’m something dirty. A failure. Female wolves are taught to keep themselves protected. To prevent children until they want them. They will say it was my fault! That I deserved it.”

“No. It was not your fault, it would never be your fault, Sweetheart.” Klaus told her gently. “And the child? It was an accident. My mother never intended to get pregnant with me. Her heat occurred when her mate, our alpha at the time, was out of town. She needed relief and I was the result of that. That did not make her weak.” He leaned down and kissed her gently. She knew the rest of the story; for he had told her in the dead of night. Esther was mated to their Alpha, but he did not take it kindly when she bore another wolf’s child. “And hear me Caroline. You are a survivor. You are so strong and full of light. He is a monster who hurt you. He was just as responsible for the creation of that child as you were. If he was so concerned about preventing a pregnancy, then he should have worn a condom. You were in heat. Your mind was not going to be able to focus on anything else.”

“Thank you.” She was crying in earnest, tasting the salt of her own tears on her lips. The gaping hole that had been tearing at her insides felt raw but in a way that was bittersweet. She buried her face into his chest, terrified if she lost that contact that she would break down completely. She never had the felt such validation; always having to hide behind a lie that she started herself.

“When we have children, they will be loved. I will never harm you in such a way. You could not turn in the next few days at the full moon because my seed took root and I would not harm you. I will worship the ground you walk on because you would be giving me a gift.” Caroline looked up at him, resting her head against the spot over his heart; hearing its thumping. The sound brought her comfort. “But if it means that much to you, I’ll walk away. We will go to New Orleans and you will never have to see him again.”

“You would do that? For me?” Klaus nodded. Caroline could see the immense effort it was taking not to demand a name from her and call for a Howling at the next full moon. He would wonder who it was for the rest of his life. He would wonder if the wolf would visit his pack when Liz came to see Caroline. He would wonder if he welcomed the man who raped his mate into his home. Caroline realized that she did not want to have that hanging over her head; for their lives to be tainted in such a way. She gave him a year of her life and that was enough. “If we do this. If I give you a name and we do this, will you stay with me? You won’t leave my side?”

“I will hold your hand the entire time and when we change, we will hunt him down together.” Caroline searched his eyes, looking for a sign of dishonesty. She found none. He meant each and every word. He would stand with her, even if she faced scorn at the hands of wolves who would argue for his side.

“His name is Damon Salvatore.”

*

_“I heard you got hit by a car, Blondie.” Damon sneered at her. “Better look both ways next time.”_

*

A Howling always took place during the full moon, bleeding into its apex. The woods held a haunting look to it. Torches had lined the pathway to a clearing and dozens of people lined the edges; watching the spectacle. The silence was deafening. Not a single person spoke. They simple looked on. Listening to their Alpha.

Damon was in the center of a large circle on his knees. His blue eyes boring a hole into Caroline, but she just glared back. Klaus’s hand was gripped in hers, providing her strength; allowing her to stand tall as she faced the one thing, the one person, she feared most. A Howling was terrifying and far worse than she expected but there was one thing it lacked.

Scorn.

Her mother and her Alpha stared down at Damon as though he was dirty and pathetic; tainted by the acts he committed. She detailed his crime for that pack and hearing their hiss of anger was enough for Caroline. Klaus gave her hand a tight squeeze and it allowed the tears to fall freely. For the first time, Caroline realized that she was not weak. She was not broken.

She was far stronger than she had ever given herself credit from.

Liz passed her judgement.

Guilty.

Caroline looked around and slowly each and every wolf lowered themselves to their knees. They all bowed to her justice. Elena’s knees hit the ground first, ready to condemn Damon to a Howling. Katherine linked arms with her sister while Elijah bowed next to his mate. Neighbors and childhood friends stood behind Caroline. Everyone except one.

“Stefan.” Liz replied in a low tone. “Do you want to speak on behalf of your brother? Why should he be spared?” Stefan looked at his brother in sadness, his fate tearing at him. Lexi reached up, yanking on her mate’s arm; hissing her displeasure in his ear. Slowly, Stefan sank down to his knees. “Very well. Klaus? Do you want to proceed? The moon is almost full.”

“No.” Klaus told Liz and Caroline whipped her head around. That was the deal the two alphas had made. They would share the responsibility of handing down Damon’s fate. Caroline looked at her mate in question. Klaus just brought her hand, that he never once let go of, to his lips and gave it a kiss. Caroline knew what he was offering; a chance at closure. “Go. Sweetheart. I’ll be right here. I promised you one last run. Okay?”

With a pounding heart, Caroline dropped Klaus’s hand and made her way over to Damon. He was still kneeling and this time it was Caroline who towered over him. He looked at her with those same eyes she had been terrified of for the past year. She sank down so she was at his eye level and never looked away from him. This time she had all the power. Wolves would howl at the moon, their teeth gleaming with his blood.

“Run.” Caroline whispered. “Run as fast as you can Damon because we will be following you. This is no pack of yours. You do not belong here but you will die here.”


	2. Klaroline After Dark- Autumn Edition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was apart of my Klaroline after dark series

**Werewolf!Klaroline during a Halloween Hunt!**

After participating in Damon’s Howling, Caroline never thought she would see another one. However, when Eva Sinclair started hunting down human children in the French Quarter, Klaus felt that it was only fitting that they held another one. It just so happened that this one took place on Halloween night which also happened to be a full moon.

As Eva sat down in the middle of the circle, the entirely of the pack condemning her to death, even her mate Vincent unable to save her, Caroline once again found herself hunting down an exiled wolf. Caroline could remember what her blood tasted like in-between her teeth as she ripped her jugular apart. Memories of Damon’s head rolling on the ground surfaced and it only made Caroline rip her apart far more brutally that she otherwise would have. Klaus purred behind her, watching as his mate went in for the kill.

In the morning, as Caroline laid among the Bayou, covered in dirt and leaves and blood, she curled up next to her mate. Klaus rarely left her side during hunts, especially during a Howling. Running in the forest next to him under the full moon was something she loved about being a wolf. In Mystic Falls, in the year proceeding Damon’s assault, Caroline felt that being a wolf was a prison, but Klaus showed her it was nothing but freedom.

Klaus rolled over on the forest floor and trailed a series of kisses down her back. Caroline whimpered at the feeling of his lips on her skin, knowing that he wanted her. She found that after a full moon, Klaus was insatiable. While the female wolves had a heat to deal with and the claiming, male wolves always seemed to have this primal need to be with their mate the morning after the full moon. Elijah claimed it was a biological response after the shift but either way, Caroline often enjoyed the next morning. 

“Good morning.” Klaus purred into her ear as his hands began to wander down her sides. He nipped and sucked at her shoulder as he climbed on top of her; pressing her breast into the forest floor. “You were beautiful last night. Fierce and ruthless. A true queen among wolves. My wolf howled at the sight of it.”

“Klaus.” Caroline whimpered out, shifting her hips upward into him. Her nipped scraped against the dirt covered ground, causing her to hiss at the pleasure and pain of it. Her body was covered in dirt, as it always was after a full moon, and leaves were tangled in her hair. Yet, Caroline did not care. “Please. Don’t draw it out. I want you.”

“I could deny you anything. Spread your legs for me.” Caroline obeyed, spreading her legs, propping herself up on her forearms and Klaus lined himself up behind her. He pushed in roughly, stretching her completely in one go. His thrusts were rough and hard, causing Caroline to cry out among the trees. “I love taking you like this. Feeling your body react to mine. The pleasure of know you’re my mate. Running with you beneath the full moon, I cannot begin to tell you how it feels to have that with me.”

“Klaus. Yes. I’m so close.”

“Come for me.” Caroline could feel that coil building inside her, that intense feeling she got whenever Klaus claimed her during a heat. “Come around my cock Caroline. Let me feel you. Let me hear you. Let me feel the effects of the moon inside you.”

Caroline hit that wall and cried out his name, not caring that the forest was littered with wolves or that anyone could hear her. Sex in the forest after a full moon was becoming a routine for them and their pack expected it. Klaus collapsed against her, kissing her shoulders as he always did when they were done. Klaus rolled off of her, stood and held out his hand in order for them to walk towards their abandon car, with fresh clothes inside, just on the outskirts of the woods.

The following month when Caroline was unable to turn due to the cub growing inside her, the sex that morning was had for a very different reason.

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say, this story is not at all how I anticipated it turning out; but I love it.  
> It is by far one of my favorites that I've written for Bingo. I think this one, Contraband and Songbird (that will be posted Friday) are my top favorites.


End file.
